


#SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 - Tea

by fenkyuubi



Series: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Short, Solas Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenkyuubi/pseuds/fenkyuubi
Summary: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 - TeaSolas hates this. All of it.
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729195
Kudos: 16





	#SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 - Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. A little snippet of how Solas / Lavellan's broken relationship impacts Solas' time at Skyhold.

Solas hates this. **All of it.**

He hates the way they stammer into silence when he enters. He hates their pursed lips and dark scowls; the blatant disapproval that unpacks their bitter, veiled thoughts. 

He hates the way Sera greets him: snide, sarcastic, and vindicated, because _she knew_ the elf would hurt her all along. 

He hates the way Cassandra shoulders him when she passes, shoving heavy plates of metal into his ribs, chest, arms. He hates how she smiles when he winces. 

He hates the way Cullen dogs their leader’s steps. He hates how easily he brings a broken chuckle to her lips. 

He hates the way Dorian turns his water into tea, snickering from the banister every morning and every night.

He hates the way Lavellan flits into his tower; the way his heart lurches with hope when he sees her. 

He hates the way he calls her Inquisitor; the way the title suffocates the words in his heart.

Most of all, Solas hates the way her face crumbles when he says it.

  
  
  



End file.
